The reason I'm Here (2)
by kyle-kunn
Summary: The Way Black Star makes her feel is amazing...that feeling when your beside your lover and holding them close to you


Ok to be completely honest this made me think about my Ex..How beautiful she is and how sensitive she is. Uh..Yea..xD

Chapter 2

The deep sleep

_' Oh Black star' _Running through maka's head, dancing around her room the next day. soul and the others made it back home 9:00 at night. soul was wasted and tired. he slept on the couch all day. Maka was so happy she didn't care she passed soul on the couch and walked to the kitchen and started to look for something to snack on.

soul slightly gets up and looks around. "Hey maka! what was that yesterday?" he wasn't wearing a shirt. "w-what do you mean?" she said, maka turned to look at soul. He glared at maka knowing she's lying to him. "Oh Um...He just came over to check up on me..." Maka than grabbed a orange juice and smiled looking at soul. "So you two are like...dating?" soul said with a displeasing tone as if he was upset with the idea.

'_is he...jealous?..no it can't be..' _" Me and Black star?...dating?...I gu-" she was stopped by a loud thump by the door. soul and maka jumped up ready to take on who every was at the door. "soul!" she reached out to soul, soul jumped to maka turning into a scythe.

The door flew open and black star and tsubaki fell in. "Ouch.. hey soul and maka...sorry about the surprise...black star wanted to come here but he was to shy to co-" tsubaki was silenced by black star "Of course not! I was running here alone! and than tsubaki was chasing me!" black star looked up at maka and smiled, she blushed and dropped soul. "Hello black star and tsubaki!" soul turned back to his human form. "So black star, I heard you and maka are dating." soul said sitting on the counter smiling at black star. "Were...dating...yes?" He looked confused at maka blushing. "

Maka stood froze turning red as a rose. "so um tsubaki!" soul tried to break he awkward silence "kid found this sweet shack down by the basketball court!" he smiled at maka and walked to tsubaki grabbing her hand, walking out the door.

They were left alone...

Maka and Black star knew how they both felt about each other, maka ran into Black stars arms and kissed him. "I can tell you missed me" Black Star smiled as he held her hand . "Of course!" Maka blushed as she was being lifted again by Black star, "Your room?" he smirked. ' _I wanted him, of course..' _she smiled and nodded.

Black star opened the door, maka sat down on the bed. "your so adorable to me maka.." Black star said rubbing her legs smoothly and gently. Maka laid down as Black star slowly took off her skirt. she slightly moaned as he kissed her thy and took off her panties. and he took off his shirt. So muscular and so thin.

Black Star kissed makas soft lips and slowly raised her shirt up to the point where you can see her soft pink nipples. he slowly sucked on her nipples and pleased her. she felt her back arch as black star wrapped his arms around her making her back arch.

"your so sensitive!" he said laughing. he took off his pants. maka jaw dropped to see how big his member was. as he slid his hand down makas legs to her inner thy. "your so lovely.." maka gasped for air as he slid his middle finger inside her making her moan aloud. she covered her mouth. black star felt how wet she is and how hot. Black star replaced his finger with his member. black star blushed at the gasp maka made when he pulled it back and forth.

Maka felt the warmth of his member and how big it is. she wrapped her arms around him "Oh! black star! uh!" she moaned every time he went out and back in. maka could't help but scream and scream. "Oh! uh.B-black star! your so rough!" maka nails pierced black stars back. he groaned a little. "maka scream my name again..." he forced his member inside of her and maka and yelled and screamed. "Black star! your so huge!" maka bit his neck. Black star slightly moaned. maka felt a small tingle sensation going inside her. black star face turned hot red. "Maka..I'm Sorry!" Black star pulled out and seen his member soaked. "You came so soon.." she said laughing. " Oh...your not worried that I..c-" he looked surprised and hugged maka tackling her down on the bed. maka laughed looking into his beautiful blue eyes, "I'm not worried at all..."

a few hours of of pleasing maka... maka never felt like this in her life. no man never made her feel like this. they both were laying down on her bed. "Black star.." maka said softly, her head on his chest, she can hear his heart beat.

"Yes **_my_**_ maka..." _he said pushing her hair back from her eyes. "I..I love you..." maka felt his heart skip a beat. "Maka! I've always loved you!" he smiled and held her close. she felt happy and cuddly. they cuddled for several hours...than maka drifted off too sleep..black star rubbed her cheek and kissed her lips. "I've...always loved you..."

Review in courage me to make more.


End file.
